Augrim-class Heavy Cruiser
PRODUCTION INFORMATION * Manufacturer: Ancient Eye State Shipyards, Confederacy of Independent Systems * Model: Augrim-class Heavy Cruiser * Affiliation: Ancient Eye, Confederacy of Independent Systems, Shrouded Republic, Closed-Market * Production: Minor * Material: '''Durasteel, Duralumin, Transparisteel, Starship Components '''TECHNICAL SPECIFICATIONS * Classification: Cruiser * Length: 751.08 Meters * Width: 194.35 Meters * Height: 132.94 Meters * Armament: High - 6x Heavy Turbolasers - 2x Hypervelocity Cannons - 60x Turbolasers - 8x Laser Cannons - 2x Torpedo Launchers - 4x Ion Cannons * Defenses:' Moderate' * Hangar: None * Maneuverability Rating: Average * Speed Rating: Average * Hyperdrive Class:Average: 2 STANDARD FEATURES * Starship Sensor Package * Starship Ion Engines * Starship Hyperdrive * Starship Shield Generators * Starship Repulsorlift Engine * Starship Maneuvering Thrusters * Starship Communications Package * Starship Life Support System * Starship Escape Pods * Starship Inertial Dampeners * Starship Medical Bay * Starship Barracks ADVANCED SYSTEMS * Predictive Targeting System: The Augrim-class Heavy Cruiser is outfitted with a targeting computer which takes into account factors such as an enemy ship's relative velocity and direction in order to attempt to predict its location, as a means to increase weapons accuracy Strengths: * High Accuracy: Due to its advanced targeting systems, the weapons of the Augrim-class are noticeably more accurate than those of ships of comparable size and class * Space Tank: Designed to serve as a ship of the line and complement the various Star Destroyers of the Ancient Eye fleets, the Augrim's heavy firepower and considerable armor and shielding make it a tough opponent in combat * Low Profile Bridge: Intended for front-line combat, the Augrim's design features a low profile bridge which increases the difficulty of successfully hitting this vital part of the ship Weaknesses: * No Fighter Complement: Designed for the sole purpose of putting down as much firepower as possible while also taking a beating, the Augrim-class Heavy Cruiser's hangar is too small to support any starfighters and can only house a couple of shuttles * Pesky X-Wings: Due to its focus on heavy weapons and its intended role, the Augrim's anti-fighter defenses are very poor, leaving it vulnerable to swarms of enemy fighters and making it unsuitable for operations independent of a fleet * Electronic Warfare: Because of the importance given to weapon accuracy, the Augrim's computers are inadequate for performing tasks such as electronic and cyberwarfare and are vulnerable to such attacks DESCRIPTION (Image Source: Link) The Battle of Tatooine revealed several deficiencies within the naval roster of the Ancient Eye, most notably a lack of medium-sized cruisers capable of heavy firepower. A new breed of warship intended to serve as a basis for future designs, the Augrim-class Heavy Cruiser is the result of an effort to develop an accurate, highly capable cruiser that can successfully engage in a firefight against enemy capital ships. Intended to operate in packs, supporting ships such as Valiant and Adjudicator-class Star Destroyers, the Augrim-class Heavy Cruiser is outfitted with heavy weaponry and defenses which enable it to operate on the front lines, alongside its much larger cousins. Aside from its impressive armament, heavy armor and competent shields, the Augrim also features a number of discrete improvements, such as a sophisticated targeting system which improves accuracy and a low profile bridge, improving its survivability against enemy missiles and long-range weaponry. One of the Augrim's most glaring weakness is its almost total lack of anti-starfighter defenses. Intended to operate as part of a larger fleet, under adequate cover by dedicated anti-fighter vessels, the Augrim-class is quite vulnerable to enemy fighters. Also, its sophisticated targeting system comes with the drawback of leaving the ship incapable of adequately engaging in cyberwarfare and is thus vulnerable to slicing and jamming. A highly sophisticated mobile weapons platform, the designers' decision to cram as many weapons as possible onto its frame, leaves it with a small hangar bay which can not support any starfighters and only has enough room for a pair of shuttles that are used to ferry crew and supplies. https://www.starwarsrp.net/threads/augrim-class-heavy-cruiser.107813/ Category:Ships Category:Technology Category:Factory And Codex